battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-24142455-20150927124246/@comment-27797576-20151109165633
Lasky types in the password, and the folder opens, showing hundreds of individual files with several tens of folders. One of them have video logs, dating back to when MRP(Before ISR) first set up on Phobos. The first video plays. Yosemite: "Captain's Log, in slipspace transit, October 26th(IRL time, obviously), 2014, filed under secert operation, code name- 'New Horizens'. Project New Horizens is a secret UAC project initiated by Thomas Lasky to help with the PCV threat in the case it decides to come back. The plan is to build an independent nation that will have to fend for itself without the aid of UAC, and when it needed it most, merge with the UAC to help fight off PCV. I, Captain James Yosemite, have been assigned to be the leader of the project. I have been detailed all of this in a secret meeting with Lasky. Currently, the operation is going well. All of soon to be citizens of the Marsian Repulbic of Phobos have been put on old FS-2 cargo ships and some of my own vessels I made to cover up the operation. We are currently in transit to Phobos, and will arrive shortly. I will be in charge of the navy of this new nation, and lead it until the UAC consumes it. I will have to build it strong, so I will have to cooridate the building of an entirely new nation, and everything else required for what is needed." Yosemite walks up to the camera, and turns it off. Later, the film comes back on, likely edited to the clip, and Yosemite is called on by the crew, as the ship exits slipspace, Phobos can be seen directly ahead, and to either side, the rest of the ships used in the operation, numbering to 5 FS-02's and 7 other vessels, mostly Flared Earth's A second video shows up, this one showing it conciding on the day the DPL raid MRP conducted on it happened. Yosemite: "Captain's Log, Phobos, November 7th, 2014. I have been reading on many of the engagements of the navies of the system, and I'm starting to question the project's purpose. Often, while the UAC's intentions are good from what most people think, they still aren't 'good'. They fail to stop the navies of earth from constantly battling each other. And dispite them having a common enemy, they still fight each other, for no other reason than to fight. I don't see why they bother trying to defend this system. There is no order, there is no such thing as good or evil, and there is certainly no real threat from any outside 'evil' navies. The only real reason UAC wants to get rid of PC is because it challenges their dominance. I simply can't obey the original orders. I've gotten new techology from the DPL raid, but I can't see why Lasky wouldn't just give me something better to work with." On one of the monitors in the rear, a damaged flared earth is seen, most likely from the DPL raid The video cuts off there, and a third and fourth video pop up. Yosemite: "Captain's Log, MRP Brightening Skies, November 25th, 2014. I know I will likely be shunned if this ever gets out, but I think it's for the better. I've made a secret alliance with the Sith. I will be keeping this a secret for a while, even from Lasky. I know that's against orders, but at this point, it doesn't matter. A lot of what I learned in UAC... Is a big lie. They really aren't what they say they are. Saving the system? They aren't doing that. They are like the rest of them, trying to be the dominant power in all affairs. I know the Sith is like the rest in this system, but really, what choice do I have? Angering either is a death sentence, and having good relations with either will destroy me when the other comes. And at this point, the operation has no real point. PC has been inactive for months, and no major attacks have been conducted. New Horizens is just a project so that Lasky can get better ships, and have more power in the UAC. Or one of their other admirals. I just can't let this go through." Outside the ship, the Dagger of Torment class ship and Crusader Nightfall are clearly seen from the bridge. The video cuts off as the Brightening Skies enters warp. Yosemite: "Captain's Log, ISR Brightening Skies, March 6th, 2015. Another conflict has happened. The Federation war is still going on as we speak. I'm currently in orbit around earth, waiting for the troops to do their work. This conflict only strengthens my resolve to not join the UAC when the need arises. The nations of earth are oh so discoordinated(god, that sounds like AP. Or Oi. But whatever.). I don't even know why the UAC even bothers protecting them. Well, except maybe the AIF, I will give them that. But in all seriousness, the navies and nations of earth have many different meanings for the word evil. It could actually be a good nation lending help to them, or someone like Sith, who are, in a sense, evil. But in all reality, the word good and evil aren't actually that good. They simply can't exist in a universe like this. Good and evil depend on the prospective. The evil can think they are good and the good can think they are evil, and so on. I prefer not taking a preference. It only really matters who is stronger. And either way, I'm going to get knocked down by UAC if I try to make a large navy, and the Sith will backstab me eventually. But I think all of this fighting is unnessecary. I mean, what is the point in all of this? It's certainly not the simple reasons everyone claims they have." The videos end, and multiple files open up, including offical paperwork on Project New Horizens, with Yosemite's and Lasky's signature on the bottom. It says CLASSIFIED on the top. Lasky: "I know what your thinking, but try stopping a project you no longer have power over, but still have some control over. You, out of all orginizations, know that getting left out of the loop is a bad thing. And yes, I did do this without ONI jeristiction, but in all honesty, would you have funded such a project? I doubt you would have funded it, in all honesty, so I made it secret. And we all know projects can go sideways... I know I should have put someone more trustworthy to do this job, but it's hard to find anyone that would volenteer. I do blame myself for this. But I don't think even you could have done better." Lasky walks up to the interrogator, and punches him. Lasky: "And that's what you get for taking me from my yacht and the way you took me." OOC: I know Lasky is going to get hurt for that, but in all seriousness, was stealing him from his yacht IN A BODY BAG nessecary?